1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and more particularly to a camera having a handgrip which can be grasped to prevent unintended movement of the camera at the time of exposure.
2. Description to the Prior Art
No matter how good a camera may be or how accurately it has been made, it cannot yield really acceptable results if it moves during the exposure. Much of the poor definition obtained by amateur and professional photographers is caused by a slight movement of the camera during the time the shutter is open. Thus, it is well known to provide a camera with a handgrip that is grasped in order to hold the camera steady.
When taking a series of pictures with the camera first oriented for horizontal format picture-taking and then oriented for vertical format picture-taking, or vice-versa, it is known as disclosed in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,130 to use a handgrip that is pivotally mounted proximate one corner of the camera. The handgrip is pivoted selectively to two different positions relative to the camera in accordance with the orientation of the camera for horizontal or vertical format picture-taking. The problem, however, is that since the camera must be re-oriented in order to change the format the photographer must adjust his or her grasp of the handgrip and remove his or her eye from the rear viewfinder during movement of the camera to re-orient it. Consequently, the sequence of picture-taking may be substantially slowed.